Team Galactic
History Prior to Pokemon Heroes It is unknown when Team Galactic was formed, but it is known that it was some time prior to the start of the Pokemon Heroes series. Their actions prior to the start of the series are largely unknown, however it has been stated by Professor Rowan, though it is unknown if this is from first handexperience, that Team Galactic once attacked a cruise ship carrying passengers and Pokemon, and after stealing the Pokemon, left the cruise ship stranded and adrift in an uncharted area of the ocean where instruments didn't work, leaving the ship stranded for wekks. Professor Rowan stated that hundreds of people died on that cruiseship because of the lack of supplies and terrible conditions. Sinnoh Saga The first appearence by a Team Galatric member was in Niya; Alyssandra's First Contest, when Sam and Jeremy, while on their errands in Jubilife City, run into a Galactic Grunt being chased by Officer Jenny and Looker. The two give chase and battle against the grunt as his Croagunk. Officer Jenny and Looker soon arrive and arrest the man, allowing Sam to keep his poorly treated Croagunk. Team Galactic's plans for Jubilife City continued in the following chapter, Poketch Problems, where they took control of the Poketch Company Office and used the PC Application on peoples' Poketches to steal their Pokemon directley from their PCs. Again at the behest of Looker and Officer Jenny, Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya, take on Team Galactic and break into the Office building. After rescuing the company president, the group moves to the computer room and confront the Team Galactic grunts there. Sam and Jeremy defeat the two grunts and both their Starly become Staravia. Mr. Rockford contacts Officer Jenny and Looker and the grunts are arrested and the Pokemon returned, thwarting Team Galactic's plans for Jubilife City. Team Galactic doesn't appear again until Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks, where, upon their return to Jubilife City, the group saves Professor Rowan from being harassed by several grunts. After the grunts flee, Professor Rowan tells the group that he was attacked because he discovered that wild ancient Pokemon still inhabit areas of Mt. Coronet and Team Galactic was looking for information on them in order to capture the ancient Pokemon. Team Galactic next appeared just outside of Floaroma Town, at the Valley Windworks in Showdown at the Valley Windworks, where Galactic Commander Mars attacked the Valley Windworks with a team of grunts in hopes of stealing energy for their unknown plans. Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya confront Mars, but fail to capture them, as she stalls them, gaining her grunts enough time to complete their mission. Mars and her grunts escape by helicopter and although the captured workers are freed, Team Galactic escaped with their prize. In the chapter The Coming Storm, the administration of Team Galactic are meeting with The Shadowy Figure who asks about their progress in their search for the Guardians of the Lake. After this, he mentions how he will find "the boy" and "his friends" and eliminate them whether or not they pose a threat to his plans. Later on, the Team Galactic appeared in Eterna Forest, Separate Ways, ''where several grunts, under the order of the administration were searching Eterna Forest for Sam, Alyssandra, Jeremy and Niya. They come across Alyssandra and chase her until she escapes them. It is mentioned across the next few chapters that they continue their search in larger and larger waves, scrambling to find the group before they reach Eterna City. In the chapter, ''Trouble in Eterna, Looker explains to the group that Team Galactic had taken over Eterna City by capturing the Police Force, as well as anyone and any Pokemon who would pose a threat or raised a hand against their operations. Furthermore, they kidnapped anyone who was considered useful to travelling trainers, such as the local Nurse Joy, presumably to stop Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra from finding solace at a Pokemon Center. Looker then takes the group to infiltrate the Galactic Eterna Building. It is also mentioned by Looker that they are scanning the park in the west of Eterna for something, though it is unknown what. In Eterna's Tower, the group invades the Galactic Eterna Building, with help from Gardenia. While travelling through the building, Sam and Niya come across the captives from the city and learn that they've been psychologically damaged. When Charon and another researcher come down to view them they speak of the horrible things they've done to captives in the past. Afterwards, Sam and Niya come face to face with Mars and Jupiter, leaving Sam to battle Jupiter while Niya chases down Mars. Although Sam defeats Jupiter, Team Galactic escapes with their research, but allows the citizens to be freed. Two Team Galactic Grunts appeared in Team Galactic Returns. Here they attacked Dawn, Lucas and Barry in order to take their Pokedexes. But they were quickly defeated by Sam, Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra. After the Pokedexes were returned, and the Grunts ran off back to their headquarters, it was revealed Looker was a on a stakeout to try and discover the location of the Galactic Veilstone Headquarters and Galactic Warehouse, Headquarters *The Galactic Eterna Building in Eterna City serves as a western headquarters *The Galactic Veilstone Headquarters in Veilstone City is the main headquarters of Team Galactic Administration Researchers Galactic Commanders *It should be noted that Charon holds the position of a Commaner and Head Researcher Boss It is currently unknown who the Boss of Team Galactic is. Category:Organizations Category:Team Galactic